battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Pencil
Squishy Cherries BFDIA: Team No-Name (until episode 5a), FreeSmart (episode 5a and later) BFB: (Assumed team leader) |episode = BFDI: Rescission BFB: Lick Your Way to Freedom |allies = *Match (BFF) *Bubble *Ruby *Book *Ice Cube (Sometimes) *Pin *Firey *Pen *Gelatin *Fries *Lightning *Snowball *Loser |enemies = *Flower *Spongy *Blocky *Four (possibly) *Leafy *Donut *David *Puffball *Tennis Ball *Golf Ball *Teardrop *Rocky *Eraser *Needle *Coiny *Woody *Nickel *Fanny *Naily *Bubble (BFB) |color = *Pink (Eraser) *Silver (Metal Ferrule) *Pale Marigold *Honey *Dark Honey (dark base) *Beige (sharpened base) *Dark Gray (lead) |deaths = 11 |voice = Michael Huang |first = Take the Plunge: Part 1 |last = Questions Answered (flashback, cameo) The JingJing Squisher (non-canonical, video) |kills = 125|recc = }} Pencil is a female contestant and a supporting protagonist on Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. She is a possible antagonist on Battle for BFDI, along with Match. She has an alliance with Match, Bubble, and Ruby. When Match was eliminated in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Pencil assigned Ice Cube to be alternate and fill in for her. Pencil had not received a vote until The Reveal, with englishcreamcakes being the first one. In Reveal Novum, she was up for elimination (despite winning the most points) due to the point board only holding 2 digit numbers (she earned enough points to go to 100, eventually dropping her in the low number range, of 105 to 5 points). In Rescission, Pencil was eliminated with 259 votes, placing 9th in the competition. She was the driver of the FreeSmart Van in BFDIA 5a, and briefly competed in BFB, being the first contestant eliminated from the show in the episode Lick Your Way to Freedom, with 4,595 votes, which at the time was a record. Appearance Pencil appears to be a No. 2 graphite pencil, a pencil most commonly used for writing. Her tip is tan, her graphite is a dark grey, and her main body is 3 shades of orange. Her metal is silver, and her eraser is pink. Between BFDI and BFDIA, her eyes and mouth were moved closer together. Personality Pencil has been shown to be an enthusiastic leader who is a little bossy. She has a big ego, and often betrays or belittles her alliance members, especially Ice Cube. In Island Dream for Battle and Battle for BFDI, Pencil seems to be ruder than she was before. She is now bossier, seeing that she tells Lightning to shock anyone she doesn't like (e.g.: Spongy, Flower, Fanny). She also belittles her alliance-mates more, as she demoted Bubble to "bember" for trying to stop Lightning from zapping Flower, and proceeded to tease her of her nickname when she tried to convince Lightning to not zap Fanny. Coverage BFDI In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Pencil is first seen with Match, talking about Flower's fear of bugs. Both of them yell when Ice Cube accidentally pops Bubble. During the challenge, Bubble, Pencil and Match all make an alliance. Ice Cube, eager to join, asks them if she could join, just before Pencil is knocked off the beam with new alliance members, Bubble and Match. Pencil angrily resists letting Ice Cube in the alliance. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Ice Cube complains about Pencil not letting her join Pencil's alliance when Leafy chooses her for Leafy's team, because of this, Pencil is chosen to be on Pin's team. And when Pin has trouble deciding who to choose, Pencil whispers for her to choose Bubble, which Pin does. Then, Pencil chooses Match next since she's in the alliance. Pencil is shocked when Pin belittles the contestants, displayed with her mouth being wide open. Pencil babbles along with everyone else about the team name, making the Speaker choose the teams, dubbing Pencil's team the Squishy Cherries. During the process of the boat being made, Pin makes Pen, Match, and Pencil be oars, and Pen is shown to be happy about this, while Pencil only shows a look of annoyance. Pencil goes through the hole in the boat, making Firey command her to stay there. She looks worried when Ice Cube, Leafy, and Coiny are about to crash into their boat, screaming along with the rest of her team. Pencil swims towards the finish line once Pen brings up the idea, she tries to encourage Match to swim with her, yet she doesn't leave Pencil to go on without her. Pencil's team wins, leaving her immune from elimination and not being first eliminated on the battle for Dream Island, the first to go was in fact Flower, unless counting returns, otherwise Woody would be the first to go. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Pencil was sent by Pin to find Blocky, although she wanted to stay with her alliance. Once Pencil found the fish that supposedly ate Blocky, she tried doing a dance to make it open its mouth, although the fish then tries eating her. After being freed from the fish, Pencil and her alliance went as fast as possible and did not help the opposing team. When Pencil tries jumping through the falling obstacle, she gets dulled. She falls along with the alliance when Rocky breaks their line. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, she does not take the test (drawing a doodle instead), but when Match plays around with her mini-Match (while playing Spongy Cake, and Pencil warned her), their tests were caught on fire, so they did not turn them in (resulting in no score). In Sweet Tooth, she is able to hallucinate Match. She complains about Bubble being 'dumb', however Pencil realizes Bubble is not 'dumb' later in the episode. Pencil uses one of Leafy's cakes for the challenge and gets a low score of 13. In Crybaby!, she was the only female contestant to choose Snowball on the team along with Pen and Eraser. Match and Bubble were not very happy. Pencil has a hard time crying, skiing, and hand-standing. In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Pencil tries to get Match out of a cliff, and calls Bubble to help her. She is upset when Match is eliminated, and is seen cheering for Match to rejoin on the 1st contest. She is seen trying to retrieve marbles from the acid vat and dies. She tries to use Alliance Power to jump over a variable height hurdle, but ultimately fails. In The Reveal, Pencil demands springy shoes from Leafy after she gave some to Bubble. Leafy takes Bubble's springy shoes from her so Pencil can have them, but Bubble later gets them back. At Cake at Stake, Pencil's no vote streak was broken (even her first voter, englishcreamcakes, got mentioned) but she is still safe with 38 votes. Pencil and Bubble do very well in the frisbee-throwing contest and both get 200 points. In Reveal Novum, Pencil wins the challenge, but still gets into the danger zone and eliminated in Rescission. In The Return of the Hang Glider, She tries to vote for Bubble, but instead votes for Leafy in fear of being slapped. She talks one of the last ever words on BFDI season one. BFDIA In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Pencil gets 320 votes and gets into the 2nd season. She has an argument with Donut over the size of the teams, and has a vertical rectangle as a favorite screen. In Get Digging, Pencil kicks Ice Cube out of her alliance. She is assigned to add the ingredients to the team's Yoyle Stew along with Ruby and Match, which they do a terrible job on. In the process, Pencil invites Ruby into her alliance and planned on reviving Bubble. In Insectophobes Nightmare 3, Pencil's alliance does not participate in the contest. Pencil has a conference with Ruby, Pencil decides to finally revive Bubble and explains to her why Ruby should be in the alliance. She assigns Book and Ice Cube as alternates to her alliance. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Pencil saves Gelatin's life. She scolds Ruby for reviving flower. At the challenge, she practices freedom of speech which gets her dragged into the incinerator. In Get In The Van, Pencil saves Match from being eliminated. She forms a new team with her entire alliance, and drives a van into Evil Leafy. In BFDIA 5b, Pencil is not a playable character, but is coded into the game. In No More Snow!, Pencil asks Ruby to press a button, which they have a hard time doing so, which then zaps her. In Its a Monster, Pencil gets revived and drives the supervan into the Goiky Canal In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Pencil finally gets out of the Goiky Canal. She gets sawed due to a fish monster getting her stuck. She does not drive the supervan up the mountain and delays Team NoName from reaching the summit. IDFB In Welcome Back, Pencil is preparing to eat her gumdrops, but realizes that Ruby forgot to remove the Lens Cap from the camera. Shortly after, she realizes that all the video diaries are black screens and assumes viewers do not know who was eliminated in BFDIA 6. When Ruby pulls out the BFDIA 6 results, Pencil demands them, but ends up falling down the Yoyle Needy. Book saves her life, and the two walk to recover Ice Cube, Ruby, and Bubble. They talk about Match, but Pencil complains about Match being too needy. She licks in order to recover Ice Cube. BFB In Getting Teardrop to Talk, she reunites with her alliance from previous seasons. She proved to be meaner than usual, as she demoted Bubble from a member of the alliance, to a ��ember. She also used Lightning to zap other contestants. She formed a team called Iance, with her alliance, sparing Book and Ice Cube, who found the alliance unhealthy. The team also consisted of Snowball, Fanny, Flower, and Lightning. In the first contest, she jumps and hope to reach the basket hundreds of feet in the air. She also made Bubble cry by zapping Fanny with Lightning. These behaviors made her disliked. When her team lost the first challenge, she was voted out with 4,595 votes, being the first off the show. She is placed 64th. Relationships Votes Total: 5277 votes Deaths #Insectophobe's Nightmare: May have died when she's pushed off a cliff by Ice Cube (Debatable). #Lofty: Dies in Bomby's explosion. #Don't Lose Your Marbles: Is killed by Remote's acid. #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: ##Falls down a cliff. ##Walks into a vat of acid. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. (off-screen) #Zeeky Boogy Doog: Is thrown into an incinerator by Tennis Ball. #No More Snow!: Is disintegrated by a random laser. #It's a Monster: Drowns in the Goiky Canal hundreds of times. #The Long-lost Yoyle City: Sawed in half by FreeSmart. #Four Goes Too Far: May have died when Four got multiplied by zero (or Donut) (Debatable) Kills Total kills: 125 Trivia *'Running Gag:' In BFB, Pencil orders Lightning to shock people. *'Running Gag:' "Alliance Power!", a quote Pencil says when she wants her alliance to succeed (BFDI) *Pencil is one of 6 BFDI characters to appear in Inanimate Insanity. The others are Announcer, Coiny, Firey, Rocky, and Puffball Speaker Box. ** Nickel also appears but as an official contestant. *As mentioned in the doodle in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Pencil loves chocolate. *Pencil spent the most time on the Squishy Cherries, due to her being picked first and having no votes during the only eliminations. *Along with Flower and Match, Pencil is considered one of the most hated and controversial female characters in BFDI. *Pencil's elimination is considered unique: **She was inappropriate for elimination, as she won the previous challenge; She was put up for elimination when her points exceeded the two-digit limit (105 -> 5), resetting back to the first few numbers. **Dramatic background music was played for the first time throughout the Cake at Stake when she was eliminated. **She was the last contestant to be eliminated before the point system was removed. *In Total Firey Island, Pencil was supposed to win the competition. *She was the first contestant who made a cameo appearance on episode 3 of Inanimate Insanity when Nickel said that pencils were stupid. **She was also voiced by Michael Huang on her cameo. *Pencil and Blocky are the only characters with more than a hundred kills. *Pencil has the second highest kill count Behind Blocky. *Pencil seems to love fuzzy stuff. In Reveal Novum, Pencil voted for Tennis Ball despite saying that he was so "fuzzy and everything", and in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Puffball won a personal speaker box and Pencil commented on it being fuzzy. *Pencil holds the record for going the longest time in season 1 without getting any votes, at 1 year and 3 months, or 15 episodes. However, on April 1st, 2011, her streak was broken because englishcreamcakes cast the first ever vote for Pencil. She got 37 other votes as well for episode 17. **She was also the last contestant to receive their first vote. *Pencil is the contestant with the most colors, apart from speaking Puffball, with 7 colors. *Sometimes, Pencil and Match's mouths are seen connected into one. *Her voice is really similar to Test Tube in Inanimate Insanity II. *She is the first contestant who can grab something with both of her arms and legs, as seen in BFDIA 5e when she throws Freeze Juices to Team No-Name. *According to some information in Cary Huang's video "Yoyle City: Behind the Scenes", Pencil is about 1.7 meters tall, as her height is proportional to human sizes, not pencil sizes. **This would mean that the FreeSmart Supervan would be 5 meters long. *Pencil can be greedy, mean and competitive sometimes, and that is probably the reason what caused her elimination. *Pencil's possible favorite or least favorite color is brown, as shown in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?. *Pencil may be vengeful, as shown in Rescission, when she zapped Firey after he did the same thing to her friend, Bubble. *The first version of Pencil had an upside down body and no arms. Pencil 1.0 was officially called "scary". *Pencil has broken her tip only once, in Barriers and Pitfalls. *Pencil shares her scream with Firey, as seen in Welcome Back. *Pencil has been shown to somehow dislike Match, as shown in Welcome Back. *Pencil's darkest shade (base) has became a vivid salmon color in IDFB then her usual dark orange. * Pencil has had the most votes ever (at the time), in Lick Your Way to Freedom. ** She is in last place in Battle for BFDI ** She seems to have swapped personalities with match because she is way meaner in than in BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB ** When she rejoins BFB; she could probably get expelled from the alliance because of her rudeness * Pencil won in Total Firey Island which is ironically that pencil lost in bfb. * Pencil makes some cameos in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" and "Today's Very Special Episode". See also Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Team No-Name Category:Females Category:FreeSmart Category:Arms and Legs Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Iance Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Team Captains Category:Pencil Category:Appeared on BFDIA 5b Category:Season Winners